1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dielectric ceramics and ceramic electronic components. More particularly, the invention relates to dielectric ceramics with high dielectric constants and ceramic electronic components, such as single-layer capacitors, trimmer capacitors, and monolithic ceramic capacitors, including such dielectric ceramics.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the dielectric ceramic having a high dielectric constant, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-97669 discloses a dielectric ceramic containing strontium titanate (SrTiO3), lead titanate (PbTiO3), calcium titanate (CaTiO3), bismuth titanate (Bi2O3), titanium dioxide (TiO2), and tin oxide (SnO2) as primary constituents.
However, the dielectric ceramic described above has a disadvantage from the view of reduction of environmental pollution because is Pb contained in the composition.